


Touches You

by lamericana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamericana/pseuds/lamericana
Summary: O que aconteceria se duas alunas fossem acidentalmente esquecidas de Hogwarts? E justo quando entrassem, para assumir seu lugar de direito, fosse no quinto ano dos Marauders?





	1. Prólogo

Londres, 3:30 PM, 06/07/2010

Um garoto de cabelos pretos e cacheados conversava com uma funcionária de uma loja de artigos árabes. Chamava-a de mãe, mas a aparência da mulher dizia que ela era muito nova para ser mãe daquele garoto.

“Mãe, você soube das novidades? Duas garotas foram acidentalmente esquecidas por Hogwarts.” Disse o moreno à funcionária.

“Como assim, Mike?” a mulher perguntou interessada.

“Duas garotas que eram pra estar indo pra Hogwarts há quatro anos simplesmente estavam sem receber as cartas. Vão receber as cartas esse ano com um pedido de desculpas. Elas vão entrar já no 5º ano, mas vão ser dispensadas dos OWLs.”

“Como você soube disso?”

“Daily Prophet. Foi manchete hoje.”

“Eu só espero que você e o seu irmão se comportem esse ano.” A mulher disse.

“Porque você pensa isso? Quem apronta na escola não sou eu. São os Marauters. Eu e o Max somos santos perto deles.”

“Não importa. Pelo menos esse ano não apronte.”

“Tá bom. Vou tentar. Mas se vier uma carta da McGonnagall dizendo que fui pego beijando uma menina, não reclame.”

“Michael Dawud Thompson! Espere só seu pai saber disso.”

“Mãe, pode ficar tranquila. Eu não vou fazer nenhuma besteira. Pelo menos não das sérias.”

“Assim espero. Agora vá pra casa. Meu chefe vai aparecer e não vai gostar nada de ver você por aqui.”

O garoto se despediu da mulher com um aceno e um sorriso caloroso. Quem olhasse aquele garoto saindo da loja, diria que ele era um árabe querendo lembrar-se da sua terra.

Mas era só um garoto inglês.

Um bruxo.


	2. Capítulo 1

Manchester, 11:20 AM, 07/07/2010

Se alguém visse aquelas duas irmãs sentadas nos balanços do parque, nunca imaginaria que dali a alguns minutos, as vidas delas estariam mudadas. Elas tinham algumas poucas semelhanças físicas, mas cada uma tinha um traço forte que a diferenciava da outra. A mais alta tinha cabelos escuros, ondulados e longos. Os olhos eram, assim como seus cabelos, negros e contrastavam com a sua pele branca. A menor, que era consideravelmente menor que a outra, tinha cabelos curtos e lisos, e escuros como o da irmã. Seus olhos eram de um tom de cinza que chamava a atenção.

As duas irmãs encaravam as crianças que brincavam na caixa de areia a alguns metros de distância. Os gritos infantis eram os únicos sons que as jovens ouviam. A menina de cabelos curtos jogou a cabeça pra trás, tentando enxergar o céu acima de si, como se fosse descobrir alguma forma de diversão e avistou dois vultos descendo em sua direção. Cutucou a sua irmã e apontou pros vultos que se aproximavam.

\- O que é isso? – perguntou a menor. O sotaque alemão era muito forte.

\- Não sei. Melhor sair daí, Asta. – respondeu sua irmã, que também tinha um sotaque alemão, apesar de ser bem mais fraco.

As duas saíram dos balanços que estavam sentadas e foram pro banco ao lado. Quando se acomodaram, as meninas viram duas corujas estendo um envelope pra cada uma delas. Tomaram em suas mãos os envelopes e os analisaram. Os dois envelopes eram bem gordos.

\- As duas abrem ao mesmo tempo, certo? – perguntou Asta

\- Tá certo. No três. – falou a maior – Um... Dois...

As duas meninas abriram os envelopes. Leram o seu conteúdo em pouco tempo, considerando o tamanho das cartas. Quando terminaram de ler, as duas se encararam boquiabertas. Nenhuma das duas conseguia formar uma frase que fizesse sentido. O que se lia nas cartas era muito mais do que as duas poderiam cogitar.

A menor pareceu ter tido uma reação mais rápida que a irmã.

\- Leslie, se a sua carta for igual à minha, estamos livres daquele inferno na terra. – falou a menina – E de uma forma definitiva.

\- Astrid, tem um problema. – falou Leslie

\- Qual? Não vejo problema nenhum aqui.

\- Como a gente vai contar pra nossa mãe que a gente vai ter que sair daquela escola e ir pra essa?

Astrid baixou a cabeça. Ela sabia que a sua irmã nunca foi boa com as palavras e com as mentiras. Era ela, Astrid, que sempre arranjava as desculpas para tudo o que acontecia de errado. E sabia muito bem a mentalidade da própria mãe. Sabia como a mãe reagiria se soubesse que suas filhas – logo as suas – estavam envolvidas com magia. Astrid tentou formular qualquer coisa – qualquer coisa – que pudesse convencer a sua mãe a deixar as duas meninas irem para Hogwarts.

Tentou procurar em sua mente qualquer coisa que pudesse servir de ajuda. Lembrou-se que tinha o tio e o pai em Londres, mas sua mãe mal mantinha contato com eles. Vasculhou a própria mente para ver se não tinha alguma forma de fazer a sua mãe ao menos deixar as meninas ficarem com o tio e o pai por algum tempo.

\- Les, o que você acha de passar o resto das férias em Londres? – perguntou Astrid

\- Não seria uma má ideia. No tanto que fosse com Onkel Leon e com o papai. Por quê? – Leslie perguntou

\- Acho que eu tive uma ideia. A gente diz pra mamãe que a gente quer passar o resto das férias com Onkel Leon e com o papai lá em Londres. Quando a gente estiver lá, a gente convence o papai a falar com a nossa mãe, dizer que a gente poderia ser transferida pra uma escola nova. A gente diria para a mamãe que continuaria sendo um colégio interno.

Leslie parecia processar as palavras da irmã. Era uma ideia. Meio desesperada, mas uma ideia. Leslie sabia que não conseguiria bolar um plano melhor que aquele. Pelo menos não com a mesma rapidez da irmã. Avaliou a situação em que estavam e o plano.

\- Bem, parece um plano razoável. O problema é a mamãe aceitar a troca de escola. Você sabe como ela é em relação a Onkel Leon e ao papai. Pra ela, eles são dois irresponsáveis e tudo mais que a gente conhece muito bem.

Astrid se levantou e puxou a irmã junto. Seu cérebro funcionava rápido. Teria uma forma das duas irem até Hogwarts e não seria a mãe delas que iria impedir. Voltaram as duas para casa, com os envelopes nas mãos. Chegando em casa, Astrid ignorou qualquer coisa que a pudesse distrair. Ignorou inclusive seu celular que piscava incessantemente no criado mudo.

A menina se sentou na frente de seu computador e começou a digitar enlouquecidamente. As palavras iam se juntando e, quando finalmente parou, Astrid tinha um plano escrito por completo na sua frente. Agora iria analisar todos os pontos para que pudesse ser o mais convincente e prático possível. O primeiro passo era falar com o tio. Ele sempre estava disposto a ajudar a sobrinha, principalmente se envolvesse a ira da ex-cunhada.

Astrid pegou o celular e viu a notificação que piscava na tela. Era uma ligação não atendida de seu tio. Seu coração deu um salto. Retornou a ligação. Após alguns toques o tio atendeu.

\- Biene! – cumprimentou o tio

\- Oi, Onkel. – respondeu a menina, com um sorriso nos lábios – É o seguinte: vou precisar da sua ajuda.

\- É problema com a Sarah de novo?

\- Mais ou menos. Agora a pouco eu e a Les recebemos cartas dizendo que iríamos para uma escola chamada Hogwarts. Mas a única maneira de ir pra essa escola é....

\- Astrid, que maravilha! – o tio a cortou – Eu quase fui pra essa escola. Eu sei como tudo funciona. Pode ficar tranquila. Já sei o que eu vou fazer. Vou falar com a sua mãe e dizer que vocês vão passar o ano aqui comigo e com o Klaus. Ela não vai negar.

\- Tem certeza, Onkel?

\- Claro que tenho. Você acha mesmo que a sua mãe iria negar uma visitinha sua e da Leslie ao Klaus? Principalmente se ele estivesse deprimido na nublada e solitária Londres?

\- Onkel, menos drama. Minha mãe foi casada com meu pai. Ela sabe que ele não está nem um pouquinho deprimido na nublada e solitária Londres. Ele está se deliciando, isso sim.

\- Astrid, não seja tão cética. Não foi isso que eu te ensinei.

\- Tá bom, Onkel. Fale com a mamãe, então.

\- Claro que eu vou falar com a nossa querida Sarah.

\- E, por favor, esteja sóbrio.

\- Pode deixar, Biene. Estarei sóbrio o suficiente pra falar com a minha ex-cunhada. Brincadeira. Vou deixar o Klaus falar com ela. Tenho certeza de que ela não vai ser tão má.

Astrid revirou os olhos. Sabia que seu tio nunca estaria sóbrio ao falar com Sarah. E também sabia que iria sair uma briga sangrenta no momento em que os dois se vissem. Mas ficou agradecida pela promessa do tio. A menina se despediu do tio e contou para a irmã o que tinha conseguido. Agora, era tudo uma questão de tempo.

Londres, 11:20 AM, 07/07/2010

\- Michael Thompson! Devolva logo o meu caderno ou serei obrigado a pegar aí em cima e você não vai gostar nem um pouco. – esbravejava para o irmão um garoto de aparência árabe em pé no chão. Acima dele estava um sótão com o alçapão fechado.

\- Max, relaxa. Stress mata. – disse Michael calmamente, abrindo o sótão. A sua aparência era idêntica a do irmão, com exceção da cicatriz enorme que tinha no polegar da mão direita, devido a uma brincadeira que deu errado.

\- Se mata, maconheiro. – disse Max, já estressado.

\- Isso é jeito de tratar seu irmão gêmeo? Acho que a nossa mãe não nos ensinou a nos tratarmos assim. – chantageou Michael, recolhendo o caderno pra si.

\- Michael, me devolva esse caderno. Por favor.

\- Aqui. Pegue antes que eu caia. – disse Michael entregando o caderno ao irmão e, quando ia fechando o alçapão, uma coruja voou em direção ao menino.

\- Isso é hora da carta chegar? Hogwarts anda se atrasando. – Michael disse

\- Mike, cala a boca. Só por um minuto. – Max disse com raiva

\- É impressão minha, ou isso no meu envelope é um distintivo de Prefect? – disse Michael estendendo seu envelope ao irmão

\- Deve ser engano. A coruja deve ter se confundido. – Max falou. Logo em seguida a coruja piou com indignação.

\- Provavelmente não, irmãozinho. – Michael falou em tom de brincadeira – Você está falando com o mais novo Prefect da Ravenclaw.

\- Cala a boca, maconheiro. Dumbledore deve ter te trocado com outro cara, um cara mais responsável, sabe como é...

\- Tirando o caso das meninas esquecidas, nunca houve uma falha em Hogwarts. Ou seja, sou Prefect.

Max devolveu o envelope ao irmão e saiu pisando duro, achando injusto o irmão ter levado a melhor, mesmo sendo o maior irresponsável que Hogwarts já vira. Michael, por sua vez, estava que não cabia em si. Estava feliz por ter conseguido o cargo de Prefect da sua casa, mesmo com todos os problemas e confusões que havia causado no colégio.

Michael se lembrou de quando começou a estudar em Hogwarts, de sua primeira semana, como havia sido desastrosa, graças às confusões dos colegas entre ele e o irmão. Se não fosse a cicatriz que tinha adquirido seis anos antes de entrar em Hogwarts, a confusão teria persistido por mais tempo.

Também se lembrou do nervosismo na hora de ser selecionado para a sua casa. Para ele, a casa era mais que a sua família em Hogwarts. Era a promessa de amigos verdadeiros. Esperava ser escolhido para Gryffindor, pois todos os seus familiares que haviam estudado em Hogwarts haviam sido alunos da casa.

Quando ouviu o grito de “Ravenclaw” ecoando pelo salão, se encheu de temores. Seu irmão havia se tornado aluno Hufflepuff, mas ele era Ravenclaw. Logo depois escreveu uma carta para seus pais dizendo que havia sido selecionado para uma casa que não era a mesma do seu irmão. Como resposta, recebeu uma carta dizendo para não se preocupar, pois sempre seria um Thompson, independente de que casa estivesse.

Durante seus três primeiros anos em Hogwarts, Michael aprontou muito com James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew, mas havia parado no ano anterior, pois percebera que levava uma vida cheia de detenções. Passou a estudar um pouco mais e se fechou um pouco, mas não deixou de sair com os amigos durante os fins de semana em Hogsmeade, nem de assistir os jogos de Quidditch.

Tornou-se amigo de Lily Evans, uma aluna Gryffindor. Mantinham contato constante durante as férias e, durante as aulas, eram quase inseparáveis. Com o tempo, Lily deu alguns apelidos a Michael, mas o único que realmente pegou foi Miko, já que era próximo de Mike, e também era uma forma de brincar com o nome do menino.

Mesmo com todas as suas notas bem acima da média, ainda era visto como irresponsável pelo irmão, que acreditava que Michael só se aproveitava da inteligência e boa vontade de Lily Evans. Michael sorriu ao pensar no que poderia vir nesse novo ano letivo. Novas alunas no seu ano, o cargo de Prefect... Realmente torcia para que valesse a pena.


End file.
